Letters
by Blue-sama
Summary: Maybe you're not real, Sora.


Dear Sora,

I miss you. A lot. It's only been a few months (four, but who's counting, right?), since you left. Do you ever think of me, as I do? It's hard to tell myself I'm not lonely, and what you're doing is larger than my selfish desires. I know that, I really do. It's just… I like you, Sora. One day I'll have the courage to show you this. Will you wait for me? I'm saving this for you. I'm saving everything for you.

Sora, I love you. Do you love me?

Love,  
Kairi.

---

Dear Sora,

It's strange. No one remembers you. They remember Riku, but no one's heard of you. I'm confused. You're real. You're the only real thing in my life. So why can't anyone else remember? It's almost as if you vanished from existance. But don't worry. I won't ever forget you. I promise. You're too important to me. The most important person in my life, actually. Come back soon, alright? I miss you.

Love,  
Kairi

---

Dear Sora,

I can't believe my parents! They're sending me to a psychiatrist! I don't _need _one! I need _you, _Sora! Why won't you come back? Come back and make them understand! Show everyone you're real! You are real! Please!

Love,  
Kairi

---

Dear Sora,

Sorry I haven't been writing. Mid-terms are coming up, so I've been studying. Plus I've been busy with the psychiatrist and my new friends. He, being the psychiatrist isn't too bad. He's really nice. And he'll listen to any of my problems, and explain them to me. I like going to him now. And oh! I made some new friends. I'm still friends with Selphie, but she's a year younger. I met some girls my age. It's so weird, not hanging around you and Riku all the time. But no one remembers you yet. But they will.

Love,  
Kairi

---

Dear Sora,

Hi Sora. It's been awhile. What, two months? Time sure does fly, huh? Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. I'm still seeing the psychiatrist. He's a miracle worker. I was having a fight with my mom over something stupid (I don't even remember what it was) and he helped me fix it! I've never been closer with her! Well, I'd better go. I've got some homework.

Sincerely,  
Kairi.

P. S. Hey, I have a question. Are you just an imaginary friend? I can't remember. Oh well. I'm sure I'll remember.

---

Dear Sora,

I don't know why I'm writing. It just feels natural, I guess. But I feel silly, just writing to an imaginary friend. Oh well. I feel like one day you may actually read it. I wonder what you were like. I just can't remember anymore. Dr. Smith says I just made you for an escape, since Riku left unexpectedly. I really miss him. Not like love, but he was my best friend. I wonder where he is now. I hope he'll be back one day. We wanted to go on an adventure. Y'know, travel to another world. Wouldn't that be wicked?

Sincerely,  
Kairi.

---

Dear Selphie,

Hey. I was looking through my secret box, and I found some letters to a 'Sora' person. Maybe it was before the medicine, and I confused this Sora person for you. I'm not really sure. So how do you like your new school? It is lonely without you. You're coming back for the summer, right? I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry about your parents. If my parents split, I would totally freak. Hey, maybe we should plan a get-together, okay? Come on! It would be so much fun! We should go swimming1

Your Friend,  
Kairi

---

Dear Somebody,

I don't think I was writing to Selphie. It just doesn't feel right, you know? Maybe I was writing to Riku. No, I could always just call Riku. Oh well. No use worrying about it? Well, Dr. Smith thinks I'm over my 'grieving' stage, so I am now officially off my meds. Isn't that great? You feel special to me, like a long lost friend. You will probably never read this, since I don't even know who you are. Well, you don't really matter now. I don't need you to lean on anymore. Dr. Smith still believes you were an imaginary friend. If that's true, don't worry. I'm strong enough now. I can stand on my own now. Well, if that's all, I guess this is goodbye. I'm fine now.

Kairi

* * *

A/N: Yeah, just a short little thing I did with my free time. 


End file.
